Nine Months
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: After he graduated Haruhi never expected to see Tamaki again just goes to show how much she knows. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Kanoi: I am SO going to have a break down soon. This week is hell all shoved into a bottle. Quarter exams (fucking Board of Education), normal tests, research paper, other crap, GAAAHHHH! The only thing keeping me sane is looking forward to the long weekend coming up and finally being over my 3 year writing slump.

Kaoru: YAY FOR WRITING!

Hikaru: BOO FOR SCHOOL!

Kanoi: True, true, true. Anyway, the title to this fic will make more sense about 5 or 6 chapters in. I originally was going to put a ton of crap in this chapter, but you'll see what I did and I'll explain it more later.

Kaoru: Disclaimer: Kanoi does not own Ouran.

Hikaru: Which we are very glad of.

Kanoi: You guys are mean…

----------------------------------------

Ouran High School senior Fujioka Haruhi walked down the road heading toward her home. Life had been boring for her since the Host Club disbanded when Tamaki-senpai had graduated. Despite the Host Club being no more, the special student continued her ruse of being a guy so as not to gain unwanted attention or give the poor, simple-minded girls at Ouran a heart attack. Haruhi stopped to gaze at the setting sun and sighed. It was something she wouldn't admit to many, but with only Hikaru and Kaoru left of the once glorious Host Club she was lonely. Not that she didn't love the twins dearly, but without the others she just felt like a third wheel in their world, no matter how much more open that world of theirs had become. She pulled herself out of her thoughts and continued her walk home.

When Haruhi finally made it home, she was extremely surprised to see a black limousine in front of the building. People stopped and stared, not used to seeing such a thing in their area. The scene reminded Haruhi of one time when the Host Club had decided to pay her an unexpected visit almost two years ago. She shuddered at the memory.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd as a breath taking blonde man stepped out from the vehicle. Haruhi's stomach dropped; what was **he **doing here? The blonde's innocent eyes scanned the area and lit up like a child's when they landed on Haruhi. People watched the beautiful man's every move as he made his was to the girl.

Tamaki stopped in front of her and produced a single red rose and held it out to Haruhi. Unfortunately he was holding it a little too close and it caused Haruhi to go cross-eyed when trying to look at it. She looked up at the blonde tiredly.

"What are you doing here, Senpai?" she asked.

Tamaki smiled brilliantly.

"I have come to ask you on a date, my dear Haruhi."

Haruhi stared at him without expression for a moment.

"No." That said she turned and started walking to her door.

"Wonderful! I shall see you on Saturday morning at ten," Tamaki called after her.

The girl froze for a moment before spinning around and yelling, "I said no!"

However, it was unlikely Tamaki heard her as the limousine was just starting to pull away.

On Saturday morning Haruhi woke early with the birds and prepared for a busy day of cleaning and grocery shopping. She had seemingly forgotten all about the visit she had received from Tamaki earlier in the week, though as the morning went on she couldn't explain the feeling of dread growing in her mind. When her door bell rang at exactly ten that morning her stomach dropped and she realized what she had been fearing. As the ringing continued she reached an unsteady hand out to the doorknob, praying to whatever deity there was that it wasn't Tamaki at the door. Even a murder would be better at this point. Tentatively Haruhi pulled the door open and almost felt like crying in defeat from what she found. There stood Tamaki, yet again holding a single red rose, and smiling at Haruhi, though his expression suddenly changed to confusion.

"Haruhi, is that what you are wearing on our date?" he asked referring to her torn up jeans and oversized tee shirt.

"No."

Tamaki sighed in relief and smiled once more. "Good, now why don't you go change so we can head out?"

"No."

Tamaki's face fell. "Why not?"

Haruhi sighed in frustration; she had somehow forgotten how annoying her senpai could be. "Because I never agreed to this date," the girl explained, "besides, I'm busy today. I have things I have to get done."

"Oh, I understand," Tamaki said as his shoulders fell. He turned and started walking away.

Haruhi was in shock. She had never seen the obnoxious blonde so sad. This wasn't one of his random, childish moments where he pouted in a corner, this time he looked like he was about to cry.

Before she knew what she was doing she yelled out, "Senpai, wait!"

Tamaki turned and looked at her. Haruhi froze. Just why had she stopped him? She sighed.

'Oh well, too late now. Might as well go through with this,' she thought.

She gave Tamaki the best smile she could muster and said, "Ya know, I think I can manage that date today."

----------------------------------------

Kanoi: So, like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! But yeah, I was gonna do a ton more with this chapter, but I decided to split it up some. So the date will be the next chapter. Also, I'm happy, I think I finally got Haruhi's character down, or at least I'm getting there. My friend also told me she thinks I wrote Haruhi pretty in character this time, so yay!

Kaoru: Kanoi…

Kanoi: Yes?

Hikaru: We don't like it.

Kanoi: Huh…? Why?

Kaoru & Hikaru: Because we're not in it!

Kanoi: …You two are SO self-centered.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanoi: HIYA! Chapter two is here!

Hikaru and Kaoru: -unenthusiastically- Yaaayyyyy… -wave flags boredly-

Kanoi: You two are completely impossible to please. ANYWAY! Thank you very much to all you great, great, GREAT reviewers. There were so many of you!:

Ori- Here's the date!

Otakurec.37- This one's longer. I'll let you be the one to decide if this is good. I'm glad you enjoyed it though.

pixiepuff101- You'll just have to read on to find out.

furryhatlover2543- Um… thanks, I think.

TigerZahn- This one's longer. I also figured that ending it there would leave people hanging. You see, I strategize.

anime-maniac-1001- Um… Thanks, lol. Not quite sure how to react to someone telling me it was "yummy," but oh well.

raykoRavenclaw- I'm glad, I was hoping he would be enjoyable here. The twins will make an appearance eventually, promise. Probably not until the fourth or fifth chapter though.

Seriously Moony- Here's the update!

FatesIronicTwist- You're not annoying at all, I really appreciate you deem my stuff worthy of your reviews. After all, what's an authoress without her reviewers/readers? Good luck with the reading, though I say leave the old stuff alone. I didn't tell you I wrote Loveless because I had no clue you were a fan, lol, though I don't write it too often. Welcome to the fandom, by the way. The Alice parody is quite enjoyable. Thank you by the way, very glad you enjoyed the first chapter, hopefully this one will be just as enjoyable, if not more.

Kaoru: Kanoi does not own Ouran…

Hikaru: So please sue her.

Kanoi: HEY!

Kaoru & Hikaru: We're kidding, kidding.

Kanoi: --'

-----------------------------

Haruhi rested her head in her arms, about to collapse from exhaustion. For their date Tamaki had decided it would be fun to go to a "commoner amusement park." That had been four hours ago. Tamaki had been dragging her around to ride after ride all day long. When he had decided he wanted to ride on the teacups for the **fifth** time, Haruhi convinced him to let her sit it out and wait for him.

"Haruhi, Haruhi! What should we ride next?" Tamaki had suddenly appeared and was bouncing up and down.

As she watched him, Haruhi was astounded by the amount of energy the man had.

"Um, Senpai-"

"Tamaki," the blonde corrected.

"Uh, yeah… Well, Tamaki-san," the name sounded weird coming from her mouth, "maybe we should take a break for a bit; we could get something to eat, I'm starving."

Tamaki stopped bouncing and thought for a moment.

"Yes, I'm quite hungry myself," he admitted.

"Great! Then come on," Haruhi said as she stood and then proceeded to lead the way to the nearest food stand. She didn't notice she had grabbed Tamaki's hand and was pulling him along, nor the crimson blush spreading across said man's face.

Tamaki stared at the thing he was holding, not quite sure what he was supposed to do with it. He wasn't even sure it was food. However, he assumed it was indeed edible when he saw Haruhi munching away on her… whatever it was. Said girl stopped and looked at Tamaki questioningly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What exactly is this thing?" Tamaki asked, eyes completely focused on the greasy object.

"A corn dog," she answered.

"I'm not too sure I want to eat it," Tamaki confessed.

"Try it. It's really good despite appearance," Haruhi urged.

"But-"

"Would you try it if we went mouth-to-mouth?" asked Haruhi coyly.

Tamaki blushed not only from the comment itself, but also at the fact he knew the girl was making fun of something he had said to someone long ago. Panicking, the blonde stuffed the whole corndog in his mouth, stick included.

Haruhi stared at Tamaki while he tried to eat his food.

"Ano… Tamaki-san…" she hesitated for a moment when he looked at her, "you're not supposed to eat the stick…"

Tamaki quickly removed the stick from his mouth. "I-I knew that!" he stuttered nervously. Realization suddenly dawned on the man's face when he realized he liked the greasy object he had just consumed. "I'll be right back," he announced before hurrying off to the stand again.

Haruhi watched her date in bemusement as he bought at least seven more corndogs and began to eat them while still standing at the vendor. She didn't know whether to be disgusted or amused. After awhile the man began to attract a crowd, so Haruhi decided it was time they did something else.

"Um… Tamaki-san…" Haruhi muttered while blushing profusely as people began to mutter, "Let's go." She dragged the protesting blond as far away from the corndogs as she could.

Tamaki pointed excitedly at a booth where people were throwing balls at bottles.

"Haruhi! What's that?" he asked.

"It's a game," the brunette explained, "People try to knock over the bottles to win one of those prizes."

Violet eyes followed Haruhi's finger to a bunch of stuffed toys hanging all over the booth.

"But… Why don't people just buy the toys?" he asked, completely confused by this commoner pastime.

Haruhi couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. "They just don't. There's something special about winning it I suppose. Usually someone tries to win their significant other a prize."

"Like… for their date?" Tamaki asked curiously.

Haruhi held a finger to her chin, and pondered for a moment. "Yeah, for a date," she finally decided.

"I'll be right back!" Tamaki said happily before bolting off to the game booth.

Haruhi watched as the blonde paid for three balls. The first two missed the bottles completely, and Haruhi felt kind of bad for the man when she saw the disappointed look on his face.

Tamaki sighed. He closed his eyes and half-heartedly threw the last ball. He heard a crash and immediately following it someone yelled, "CONGRADULATIONS! You win a prize!"

Tamaki opened his eyes in shock. A huge smile broke out across his face. He had won a prize for Haruhi!

Haruhi was slightly taken aback when Tamaki came back and handed her an adorable purple teddy bear. The bear's fur was almost the same color as Tamaki's eye color. She didn't know why the silly toy made her feel so humbled, but it did.

"For the prettiest girl in all of Japan," Tamaki said with a flourishing bow.

Haruhi felt a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Uh… Let's go play some more games!" she blurted out before rushing off to another booth, leaving Tamaki to stare after her in confusion.

Haruhi looked up at the dark, star-filled sky.

"We should probably leave soon. It's getting late," the brunette said.

"Okay, but first I want to ride that!" exclaimed Tamaki as he pointed to something in the distance.

Haruhi followed his gaze and was surprised.

"The Ferris wheel?" she questioned.

"Yes! Can we?" the blonde asked, suddenly not seeming so sure of himself.

"Um… sure," answered Haruhi, but after a moment of thought added, "but just once."

"YAY!" Tamaki shouted before dragging Haruhi to the last ride of the night.

Haruhi watched the fireworks with a contented smile on her face.

"Thank you Tamaki-san," she said suddenly.

Tamaki looked at the girl in confusion.

"For what?" he asked.

"Well… For today," she said as she looked at the teddy bear in her lap, "I had a lot of fun."

The blonde smiled brilliantly at the girl beside him. He couldn't help admiring how beautiful she was in the colorful lights given off from the exploding fireworks. When they stopped at the top of the Ferris wheel he decided it was now or never.

"Haruhi…" he said to get the girls attention.

When said girl looked at him questioningly, Tamaki swallowed a lump in his throat. He just **couldn't** chicken out now. He leaned in and kissed his date, slightly unsure of himself. He was pleasantly surprised when he found Haruhi kissing him back. Even without the Ferris wheel, Tamaki felt he was on top of the world.

------------------------------------------

Kanoi: Awwww, what an adorable first date if I do say so myself! There is more to come though, so don't think it's over just yet!

Kaoru: Hopefully this won't give Tono any ideas…

Hikaru: Yeah, I doubt this would work in real life.

Kanoi: Oh you two are such kill joys. ANYWAY! Review please. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Kanoi: GWWWAAAHHHH!!!! GOMEN FOR THE LONG WAIT! Last week was hell, and I just couldn't find the time to update. To make up for it I WAS going to post two chapters today, but I can't manage it. SORRY! Still, a great thank you to my reviewers:

Lina-Li1: I'm glad

innocentangel: Yeah, I wish my dates were like that, sadly, no. I date morons. And I TOTALLY agree with you. HITACHIINCEST FOREVER!

pixiepuff101: Definitely not a Tamaki Mind Theater. That is proven with this chapter. A VERY belated happy birthday, by the way. –sweatdrops-

FatesIronicTwist: It was fun to write as well. Loveless is indeed beautiful. Just wondering, what does YNM mean?

Seriously Moony: I'm surprised you didn't see it coming; I thought it was rather obvious. That may just be because I was the one writing it though, lol.

Wujianchia: I'm very glad.

RequiemElise: Well, here's more… Just sorry it wasn't sooner.

arbiter-cosmos: Believe it! Lol. Sorry for the long wait between updates.

anime-maniac-1001: I know what it means, Silly. I was just saying it was something I don't get often, lol. Don't agree with Hikaru too much though, it may go to his already big head.

Hikaru: Oh stop your blubbering.

Kaoru: Yeah. After all, they can't get anymore story if they kill you, so you're safe.

Kanoi: WAAAHHHH!!!! You two are so niiiiceeeee!!!! –throws herself at the twins, sobbing-

Hikaru & Kaoru: -.-;;

Hikaru: Kanoi does not own Ouran.

Kaoru: Now go read the story.

---------------------------------------

Fujioka Haruhi, now a beautiful woman of twenty-three, looked down at her watch and sighed tiredly. It had been a very long day. Law school was extremely difficult, but the brunette didn't mind. She was fulfilling her dream, and that made her happy. The woman's brown eyes quickly flickered down to her watch again.

"Going somewhere important, Miss?" asked the cab driver from the front seat.

Haruhi smiled at the man and explained, "I'm meeting my boyfriend for dinner. I'm just running a little late is all."

"Ah, well then… I hope you have a good time tonight," the driver offered knowingly.

"Excuse me?" asked the confused brunette.

"Well, only a few things happen between couples at the restaurant you told me to drop you off at," explained the driver.

"Like what?" asked Haruhi.

"I think I'll let you find that out for yourself," was the last thing to driver said, for at that moment he pulled up to the restaurant.

Haruhi stepped out into the cool night air, stomach churning. The cab driver's words had opened up a pit of worry, and suddenly she didn't feel so hungry.

When Haruhi stepped into the restaurant she was greeted by the hostess and led to the table where her gorgeous blonde boyfriend was waiting.

When Tamaki saw his girlfriend, he felt the usual butterflies in his stomach. Despite their having been together for sic years already, he still felt giddy in her presence. The blonde smiled brightly at Haruhi as he got out of his seat to great her. As soon as she was near enough, Tamaki enveloped the woman in a strong embrace and kissed her passionately. Haruhi felt her cheeks flare up and gently pushed her boyfriend away. She had never really grown comfortable with public displays of affection.

"You weren't waiting long, were you?" Haruhi asked, smiling apologetically.

"No, not at all," answered Tamaki brightly, "Now please, have a seat my lady, so that we may begin this evening."

That said, Tamaki pulled out Haruhi's seat for her and assisted her in sitting before taking his seat once more. When Haruhi found out that Tamaki had ordered the most expensive champagne possible, she grew suspicious. The blonde knew his long time girlfriend didn't like being treated like royalty, so the treatment showed he was up to something. Haruhi started to feel nervous again.

By the time dessert rolled around, the night had been going rather pleasantly. Haruhi had picked at her food and eaten enough to not make Tamaki suspicious of her nerves, and in turn the blonde had yet to pull anything weird or unexpected (outside his usual behavior). Now the waiter was coming around the corner with their dessert. After the grandeur of the rest of the evening, Haruhi was rather surprised that dessert was a simple cube of chocolate. Sure, it was prettily designed, but it was still simple chocolate. It really made no difference to Haruhi though, as she didn't really like sweets.

"Haruhi, you must try the dessert," Tamaki insisted, causing him to receiving a look from his girlfriend that insinuated she thought him mentally unstable.

"It's just chocolate," stated the brunette blandly.

"No, no, you must try what is **inside**," the blonde explained.

"Oh…"

When Haruhi picked up a fork, Tamaki stopped her.

"It is a chocolate box, Haruhi, you simply open it," he said.

Haruhi gave Tamaki another suspicious look before opening the sweet box. She froze. Inside sat a beautiful ring with a diamond that was probably the size of what had sunk the Titanic. The poor woman could only stare dumbly as Tamaki took the ring from the box and circled to table to kneel before her.

"Fujioka Haruhi, you made my life brighter than you could possibly understand that day when you walked into the third music room at Ouran. When you actually allowed me to take you on a date, you made me so incurably happy, and I have remained so with every passing day I have spent with you. Would you please make that happiness permanent by marrying me?" the blonde asked, staring deeply into Haruhi's brown eyes.

Haruhi was struck speechless. She could only nod a yes dumbly, and then she allowed the ring to be slid onto her finger. The damn thing probably weighed as much as what sunk the Titanic as well.

-----------------------------------

Hikaru: Wow… Poor Tono.

Kaoru: Haruhi didn't even give him a real answer.

Kanoi: It SO was a real answer!

Kaoru: -stares at Kanoi incredulously- She just **nodded**.

Kanoi: I'm the writer and what I say goes! Now hush up!

Kaoru: -rolls his eyes-

Kanoi: Don't roll your eyes at me!

Hikaru: Kanoi, can you PLEASE finish this up so we may all go to sleep.

Kanoi: Fine, fine. I realize it's quite short, but hopefully the content made up for that. Hope you all had a Happy Halloween/Samhain. See ya next week! (hopefully)


	4. Chapter 4

Kanoi: CHAPTER 4!!!! This one will probably be kinda short, just a forewarning.

Kaoru: It will only be short because…

Hikaru: …Kanoi isn't smart enough to make this and the next chapter work together.

Kanoi: -glares at the twins- You two are just lucky you're so pretty. I may not be such a devoted fan if it was solely based on personality.

Kaoru: -eyes shine with tears- Hikaru, do you think she really means that? –casts eyes downward-

Hikaru: -takes Kaoru's face in his hands- Even if she does, we always have each other, Kaoru…

Kaoru: Oh, Hikaru!

Kanoi: KYAAAAAA!!!! AMAZING BROTHERLY LOOOOVVVEEE!!!!

Hikaru & Kaoru: -crack up-

Kanoi: -pouts- Mou, you're so mean… Why did you stop?

Kaoru: Because you have a fic to write.

Kanoi: True! So, thank you to my reviewers!:

Nuklear Firefly- Yeah, indeed he would. Then again, with his money, why WOULDN'T he go all out?

arbiter-cosmos- Most definitely NOT the last chapter. Heck, this chapter and the next are STILL what was all going to originally be in chapter one (now you can see why I broke it up).

innocentangel- I totally agree. –sighs- If only Hikaru and Kaoru would listen. Sadly, I have already written about them. I f I had known then what I know now… Never would I have done it.

pixiepuff101- Hehe, wow, so it's one of THOSE fics. LOL! I'm SO very glad you like it so much.

Seriously Moony- Squeel away. It's not healthy to keep all that fangirl energy bottled up.

Mushrambolover- I'm SO very glad it's not a bad first fic for you.

beautifly92- A bit of a late update, but as they say- "Better late than never!"

kumiko- -blushes- Arigatou.

anime-maniac-1001- Oh how I wish I would be proposed to like that one day as well. I hope your boyfriend will propose to you in just the romantic way you want.

final frost bite fantasy- LOVE the name! Well, here's the next chapter for ya!

Loanlystar- When you get that fic down on paper, let me know. I'd love to read it. And yeah, don't we all fantasize about Tamaki? He's SO beautiful! –joins in the daydreaming-

RequiemElise- I know, TOTALLY a real answer, no matter what those silly twins say!

Megumi Rutherford- Ah, the trials and tribulations of reading fanfics at 3 in the morning. I know them well… Sadly.

Kanoi: SO many reviews! –goes starry-eyes-

Hikaru: -shrugs- Well Kaoru, go ahead.

Kaoru: Hai. Well, since we've been mean enough to Kanoi lately, I'll be nice for the time being. Kanoi does not own Ouran, but if she did, what a life it would be. –glances adoringly at Hikaru-

Kanoi: -teary-eyes- OH KAORU!!!

--------------------------------------------

"Oh Haruhi-chan, you're SO beautiful! And SO lucky! I SO wanna be you!" exclaimed Kamori Yuri, Haruhi's best friend from college.

Yuri bustled around, lilac bride's maids' gown trailing behind like and overly happy shadow.

Haruhi quirked an elegant eyebrow at her friend. Three years ago Tamaki had proposed to her, and now… Now she was getting married. She felt giddy, which was odd. Giddiness was not an emotion Fujioka Haruhi felt. She usually left that to her fiancé and best friend, as well as her fellow member of the once glorious Host Club.

"But really Haruhi, you look absolutely beautiful, and I know Tamaki-kun will simply have to agree," Yuri said, calming slightly.

"Of course he'll agree, he's my biggest fan," Haruhi said, rolling her eyes.

Her fiancé told her time and time again how infatuated with her he was. It really took some patience to handle.

Haruhi looked at herself in the mirror again, and she had to admit she felt somehow in awe of the image it showed her.

Her now long brown locks spooled across her shoulders and down her back in soft curls that shone a honey color in the light. Her makeup was light and natural, but still visible. Her dress clung to her curves in a tasteful way, but still enough to make Tamaki greatly anticipate the honeymoon. The woman was almost certain the mirror had to be lying to her as it showed her a beauty, and she knew she was anything but. If one thing had to be said for Yuri it was that despite her law school degree, she sure knew how to be a girl.

"Haruhi!" called a voice from the door.

The bride-to-be turned to see the Hitachiin twins.

"Wow, Haruhi," breathed Kaoru, "You look amazing."

"Yeah, Tamaki-kun will probably pass out when he sees you," joked Hikaru.

Yuri smiled at the two men.

"Yeah, the dress is amazing! You're mother really knows what clothes work on people," said the chipper woman.

"Of course she does, it's her job," boasted Hikaru.

Haruhi smiled at her friends' interaction. She looked to Kaoru.

"How's Tamaki doing?" she asked.

"Oh, him? You'd think it was him who was the bride. He so jittery," commented the younger twin offhandedly.

Somehow, that news didn't surprise Haruhi very much.

"Kyoya! Kyoya! What am I to do!? What if Haruhi changes her mind?" cried out Tamaki, somehow still managing elegance through his panic.

Kyoya smiled that serene, knowing smile of his.

"If she had planned on leaving you, it would have happened long ago," he said nicely, though he still managed to slip in an undertone of cruelty.

"Kyoyaaaaaa!!!" Tamaki cried, collapsing to the floor and yanking at his hair.

"Tama-chan! You're going to be bald for the wedding pictures!" Hani cried.

That got Tamaki to stop. The blonde man quickly stood and straightened himself as if he had not just had some sort of breakdown. The three other occupants of the room could only stare as the man somehow instantly regained all his composure that had been lost for well over an hour. Tamaki truly was impossible to understand.

Tamaki stood at the alter, awaiting his beautiful bride. Today was the day he had been longing for since he was a junior in high school. It took all he had not to start running around the room in another panic. It would not do for people to see him in such a nervous manner. After all, he was Suoh Tamaki, only son to the President of the School Board. He was an elite, and the elite simply did not lose their cool in public, wedding or no.

Despite his calm, the moment he head the wedding march start the butterflies in his stomach started staging a rebellion. His breath caught in his throat when Haruhi walked appeared in the doorway on the arm of her ever womanly father.

--------------------------------------------

Kanoi: Next chapter will be theend of the wedding, the reception, and such, THEN MARRIED LIFE FOLLOWS AND THE FICS NAME'S SAKE COMES IN!!!! HOWEVER, next chapter won't be out for a little while, gonna be out of town next week. I MAY be able to update, but it's unlikely.

Hikaru: She's just too busy for us, apparently.

Kaoru: Don't worry Hikaru, we always have each other.

Kanoi: OKAY YOU CRY BABIES! THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TONIGHT!


	5. Chapter 5

Kanoi: Goman for the looooooooong wait, I was being lazy, then life got in the way, and now my computer has crashed. I'm on a laptop so please excuse any horrendous typos (the keyboard is awkward).I AM back now though. I lied about what this chapter was going to be about too, sorry. I didn't feel like writing the reception or whatever, so I skipped right into the married life.

Hikaru: WE'RE BACK! –sits in a big fluffy chair and munches on popcorn-

Kaoru: Kanoi does not own Ouran, so please do not sue her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi reclined in her chair, mind still on an extended honeymoon and reveling in marital bliss. She and Tamaki were still very much the definition of newlyweds after three months. If someone had told her back in high school that she would be passing the days thinking about the Host Club King, she would have thought that person crazy. If someone had told her she would one day me married to her senpai, she would have died laughing on the spot. Though now here she was now in her dream job with the name of Suho Haruhi-san. When she was fifteen it was a future she would have never foreseen (at least half of it).

"Suho-san," said Haruhi's secretary through the intercom, "Kamori-san is here to see you."

No sooner had Haruhi heard the words when the door was nearly thrown off its hinges.

"Haruhi," growled Yuri through gritted teeth.

"Y-Yuri-chan," stuttered a stunned Haruhi.

"Gomen Suoh-san, but she stormed past me. It took me by surprise," apologized the secretary, though she **was** smiling.

Haruhi's shock finally wore off and she offered a kind smile to the two women (the very same smile that had earned her the classification of "natural rookie" in the Host Club).

"That's quite alright Yama-kun, I was sort of expecting her anyway," Haruhi told her secretary.

"Of course Suoh-san," said Yama, who then left the room with a polite bow.

Yuri watched Yama leave until she heard the final click of the door closing. She then turned to Haruhi with accusing eyes.

"So what is this about you being back for a month and not contacting me?" she asked Haruhi.

"**What**? That's what this is about? You were in the mountains with Kano-kun!" said Haruhi.

"Only for two weeks! You could have contacted me when I got home," argued Yuri.

"I figured you would be catching up on work," countered Haruhi, but she soon regretted it.

Yuri looked at her friend as if she were the stupidest creature to ever walk the Earth.

"Okay, I see your point… But I had a ton to work on," said Haruhi.

"Bullshit!" shouted Yuri, "You would **never** leave work undone. I bet you made Tamaki wait while you did work on your wedding night!"

Haruhi grimaced at her friend's vulgarity. She knew it was true though. Both herself and Yuri were chronic workaholics, it was something that was both a blessing and a curse. Both could never truly enjoy a vacation or a weekend off from work. At least they never had to worry about having a bunch of backed up work (a true relief since they were both part of small but busy firms). They were both lucky enough to have husbands who understood.

"So speaking of the honeymoon…." Said Yuri slyly as she hopped up onto Haruhi's desk, "How was it? Two months long. Man, you are one lucky bitch, money **and** looks. Damn!"

"Yuri-chan, you language is appalling," chastised Haruhi.

"Sorry Haruhi, I forgot you and Tamaki-san are prudes," apologized Yuri light-heartedly.

"Yuri-chan!"

"I'm kidding Haruhi, geeze," giggled the other lawyer. "But seriously, how was the honeymoon?"

"Amazing," replied Haruhi dreamily.

Yuri couldn't hold back the small smile at her friend's happiness. True, she had never known Haruhi before Tamaki, but in truth she didn't want to. She believed Tamaki was very good for Haruhi. Her friend's old school mates said it had been an unlikely match up, but Yuri believed they were perfect for each other.

"Glad to hear you had a good time," said Yuri, breaking the comfortable silence, "Kano and I are extremely happy for you both. We hope you will one day be as happy as we are."

Haruhi shook her head in amusement.

"Yuri-chan, you truly amaze me."

The thing about Yuri was that even though she was such a workaholic, she was very light-hearted and playful.

"Oh, but I did truly have a reason to come here," announced Yuri suddenly.

"So it wasn't to yell at me and get juicy honeymoon details?" Haruhi asked, actually quite surprised.

"Well, that too, but my big reason was that Kano and I want to know if you and Tamaki-san would like to go out with us tomorrow night. Kano just got a big promotion, so we want to celebrate with our dear friends," explained Yuri.

"I would love to go, and actually I'm ahead on my work, so it would work out well for me. I'll just have to see if Tamaki is free. I'll call you tonight or tomorrow and let you know, okay?" said Haruhi.

"That would be great! I'll talk to you later!" said the exuberant Yuri, blowing a kiss as she went out the door,

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Haruhi! Oh how I missed you today!" greeted Tamaki.

"Tamaki, you say that everyday," Haruhi pointed out patiently.

"Because everyday it is true," the blonde countered lovingly.

Haruhi giggled.

"You idiot," she joked.

"Yes, of course my darling. I am but a man made a fool by love," Tamaki said dramatically.

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Let's just eat dinner," she said, and then began making her way to the ornate dining room, Tamaki close at her heels.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The married couple sat across from each other sipping coffee (Haruhi's gourmet and Tamaki's instant). It was a comfortable, relaxed atmosphere in which all of the day's stresses were nonexistent. As Haruhi was drinking her coffee she remembered the visit she had received from her friend earlier in the day.

"Tamaki, you will never guess who visited me at work today," Haruhi said cryptically.

"Who, my darling?" Tamaki asked, truly interested.

"Yuri-chan."

"And how is she?" the blonde asked.

"She's well; Kano-kun got promoted," Haruhi told her husband.

"How wonderful."

"Yes," Haruhi agreed. "So she wanted to know if we would like to celebrate with them tomorrow."

"Of course; I would be delighted," Tamaki said, smiling.

"Great! I'll go call Yuri-chan and let her know." Haruhi set down her coffee and walked out of the room to call her friend. Tamaki watched after her with violet eyes fully of love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanoi: I realize Haruhi is quite OOC in this chapter, gomen. Also, Yuri and her husband will be no means be the only OCs, BUT I'll try not to be too annoying with them. Also, Yuri just wrote herself as being profane, I never meant to do that, lol.

Hikaru: MORE!

Kaoru: Hikaru, behave!

Hikaru: NO!

Kanoi: -sweatdrops- ANYWAY, hopefully it won't be too long until the next chapter. I've decided to just concentrate on one fic at a time.


	6. Chapter 6

Kanoi: Kyaaaaaaa… It's been like a month since I last updated, and I'm terribly sorry for that. The holidays kept me busy and I also had a lot going on life wise (couldn't even get out holiday specials). Now I'm back though and will hopefully start being good with the updates again. New year, new start, right?

Kaoru: A late happy new year!

Hikaru: Kanoi does not own Ouran, so please do not sue her. –whispers- She doesn't own very much. –ducks a flying shoe-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kamori, party of four," Kano said to the hostess.

"Kamori… Kamori… Oh yes, here you are," said the young hostess, smiling. "If you would please follow me." The hostess picked up four menus and led the two couples to their table.

"Someone will be with you shortly to take you order. Please enjoy your evening," said the hostess politely. She bowed and walked back to her post.

The two couples began chatting and looking over their menus. A few moments later a woman in a suit with sapphire eyes and dark hair that was pulled back walked to their table.

"Now why are you four sitting out here?" questioned the mystery woman.

All eight eyes turned to the voice's owner.

"Sakamoto-san!" exclaimed Tamaki.

"The woman was Ohtori Sakamoto, owner of the restaurant/club, as well as heiress to a large culinary establishment owned by the Orie family.

"You four are to come with me," she said, smiling lightly.

"What? Why?" Yuri questioned, utterly confused. She didn't think they had done anything wrong.

"Just follow me," ordered Sakamoto before picking up the quartet's menus and walking off.

The four had no choice but to follow the noble woman. Sakamoto led them to a private back room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" cried Kano, "I can't afford this!"

Sakamoto smiled at the fretting man.

"Don't worry, it's on the house," she consoled. "As is everything you order tonight."

"Are you serious?" exclaimed a very excited Yuri.

Sakamoto nodded, still smiling.

"It's a good thing our guests are close friends of the owner's husband!" cheered Yuri as she sat down. "Now, bring on the drinks!"

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$

For hours the group enjoyed each other's company. Yuri noticed something strange though. Haruhi wasn't drinking. It wasn't as if the brunette usually drank a lot, but this was a celebration damn it! She decided she would definitely find out what was wrong with her friend.

"If you'll please excuse me, I need to go powder my nose," Yuri said politely, placing her napkin on the table as she stood. The redheaded lawyer looked at Haruhi. "You're coming with me!" was the only warning poor Haruhi received before being grabbed by Yuri and pulled off to the restroom.

The two men stared after their significant others, bewildered. Why did girls always have to go to the bathroom in groups?

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!$#

Haruhi rubbed her abused arm as she looked at her friend strangely.

"What was that for?" she asked irritably.

"That," Yuri said, pointing for more emphasis, "was because you're being strange."

A pause followed as both women stared at Haruhi's chest; Haruhi in irritation and Yuri in embarrassment. Yuri removed her finger from her friend's bust, a light blush on her pale cheeks. Haruhi looked back at her friend boredly.

"Now, how exactly am I being strange?" the brunette asked, more out of necessity than actual curiosity.

"You're not drinking anything," accused the redhead.

"Do I ever drink?" questioned the brunette, an eyebrow raised.

"You usually have at least one sip of champagne," stated Yuri. "So tell me, what's wrong?"

Haruhi cast her brown eyes to the side and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Yuri asked, a little worried.

"I'm pregnant."

"What!? How far are you!?" asked Yuri in shock.

"Two months…" stated Haruhi hesitantly.

"Ah… so it's a honeymoon baby then," Yuri suggested, winking her eye scandalously which caused Haruhi to blush slightly. "But… I would have though Tamaki-san would have been all excitable about it, he hasn't said a word…" said a bewildered redhead.

"He doesn't know yet," Haruhi quickly supplied.

"What? But why? He'd be so happy."

"That's just it. I don't know if I could handle him being that ecstatic; I might have to throw him out a window or something," groaned the pregnant woman.

Yuri laughed. "Yeah, I can understand that. You're going to have to tell him eventually though; you're going to start showing soon."

"I know, I know…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanoi: -GASP- That cat's out of the bag!

Hikaru: Why aren't we here?

Kanoi: You were in it. The wedding, remember?

Hikaru: I meant more.

Kanoi: You are SO self-centered. Anyway, I'm gonna write a nice fic for you and Kaoru in this time soon, so stop complaining.

Hikaru: Good.

Kanoi: ANYWAY! I'm not extremely happy with how this turned out; it was a lot more OC centered than I would have liked, but still. Hopefully I'll be getting away from the OC's again the more I get into the story. They're just kind of important at this stage for helping set up the whole pregnancy thing. The next chapter should be more Host Club people though since Haruhi will be telling everyone she's preggers.


	7. Chapter 7

Kanoi Sorry for the long wait between updates. I injured my back, then life and laziness caught up with me.

Hikaru Excuses, excuses.

Kanoi Aw, common Hikaru, you know you missed me.

Hikaru As if!

Kaoru He did; he even called out your name in bed the other day.

Hikaru Kaoru!

Kanoi O...kay... ANYWAY! I don't own Ouran, so... let's just go on to the fic shall we?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi stared at the tray of tea in front of her and sighed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea; what if Tamaki got upset? Haruhi was sure her husband would have liked to know about her "little problem" before anyone else, but as she had told Yuri she wasn't sure she could handle it on her own. Then again, what made the **whole** former Host Club any better than just Tamaki? She had a bad feeling about this.

She cast her eyes skyward and prayed, "Mother in Heaven, please let this go smoothly."

That said, she picked up the tray and left the monstrous kitchen.

!2#$&()

"Haruhi, why on Earth do you insist upon doing such menial tasks?" implored Kaoru.

"Surely Tamaki isn't **that** short on servants," commented Hikaru, casting his cruelly at said blonde.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and placed a comforting hand on her bristling husband's shoulder.

"I do it because I enjoy it. Why can't you just be quite and enjoy the tea like Hani-kun and Mori-kun?" the brunette asked the twins in irritation.

And indeed the oldest two in the room were absorbed in the tea… and each other. Despite the fact that the two men were married, they were both still deeply in love, probably more than they ever were. Their affair was a well-kept secret, one known only by the former Host Club members. It was not something held against the two; after all, the love between the two was so pure it could make one sick. It was just another tragedy in the life of the rich.

"The tea is very good, Haru-chan!" chirped Hani.

Mori grunted in agreement with his small lover's comment.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Haruhi said with a smile as she handed a cup of murky brown liquid to her husband.

The twins raised their eyebrows.

"Tono…" the redheads said in mockery of their school days, "What is that?"

Haruhi gave a weary sigh as she sat down next to her blonde spouse.

"Why it is my instant coffee!" Tamaki proclaimed proudly.

Twin pairs of eyebrows shot up and then came down and twisted into a quizzical look.

"You **still** drink that!?" exclaimed a rather shocked Kaoru.

"Every day…" stated the weary brunette femme.

"Haruhi…" Hikaru started hesitantly," I am starting to think that you not going back for the expensive coffee that first day was the biggest mistake ever."

"Who would have thought it would turn into a lifelong addiction?" Haruhi muttered.

"You are all so cruel!" cried Tamaki.

Haruhi started; she had almost forgotten her husband was in the room. His silence had been unusual.

"Kyoya! They are so cruel to me!" sobbed Tamaki as he clung to his best friend. "Haruhi does not love me anymore!"

Kyoya looked at Tamaki passively.

"That's not true! Don't be so stupid Tamaki!" Haruhi exclaimed in rage, standing abruptly and violently.

Everyone stopped what he was doing to stare in shock at the fuming woman, everyone sans Kyoya, who was smiling serenely and taking a delicate sip of his tea. He set his cup down.

"Now, now Haruhi, watch your temper. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen now would you?" Kyoya questioned pleasantly.

Haruhi froze.

"Haru-chan?" Hani cocked his head to the side innocently. "What's Kyo-chan talking about?"

"Haruhi!" cried Tamaki as he went flying to envelope his wife. "What is wrong, my most darling love in the world?"

As Tamaki coddled his wife, she was completely unaware of all except Kyoya. On the outside Haruhi was completely unresponsive, but on the inside she was livid. Why, oh why did she have to go to one of the Ohtori's hospitals? Stupid Kyoya and his stupid hospitals and his stupid conniving ways. Besides, wasn't looking at someone's files illegal? Wait… why was she wondering about that? Of course it was! Stupid, law-breaking Kyoya!

"Haruhi!" the twins chorused in unison, causing said girl to snap out of her pleasant thoughts of slowly and torturously murdering one Ohtori Kyoya.

"What?"

"What is Kyoya talking about?" Mori asked in his usual monotone.

The fact that the tall, taciturn man actually spoke shocked everyone (except Hani who was smiling brightly at his cousin) so much they almost forgot about interrogating Haruhi… almost.

"Well?" asked everyone except Kyoya who already knew what was going on, Mori who had just used up his daily word quota, and Haruhi who was the one being interrogated.

Haruhi mumbled something that the other occupant of the room couldn't quite make out.

"What, my darling Haru-chan?" Tamaki lovingly asked his petite wife who was residing in his clinging arms.

Haruhi raised her eyes to meet everyone in the room before saying, quite simply," I'm pregnant."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanoi Not too happy with this chapter. Also, a footnote, when I say Hani and Mori are married I mean they are married to other people. Sorry if that caused any confusion. Anyway, Haruhi is so freakin hard to write! Especially when she's older.

Hikaru That's because she's not the wife/motherly type.

Kaoru Um... Hikaru?

Hikaru What?

Kanoi Um... You may want to take a quick peak behind you...

Hikaru -turns to see Haruhi behind him, glaring- EEP!

Haruhi So I'm not wife material, eh?

Hikaru O-of course you are Haruhi... HELP ME!!! -runs away-

Haruhi GET BACK HERE! -chases after Hikaru-

Kanoi -looks at Kaoru questioningly- Should we help him?

Kaoru Nah, he got himself into this, let him get himself out of it.

Kanoi Still mad about the name thing huh?

Kaoru Yep.

Kanoi Eheh... -sweatdrops-


	8. Chapter 8

Kanoi: Chapter 8 is here! Sadly it's a little short. But it;s here none-the-less!

Hikaru: Lazy.

Kanoi: Excuse me?

Kaoru: He said you're lazy. -yawns boredly-

Tamaki: Your horrible dopplegangers! You should be kinder to Kanoi-san.

Kanoi: Thank you, Tamaki-kun!

Hikaru & Kaoru: Tono... What are you doing her?

Kanoi: Actually... that's a very good question...

Tamaki: -clasps Kanoi-s hand and stares into her eyes- I have a question I must ask the beautiful Kanoi-san.

Kanoi: -blushes- H-hai?

Tamaki: -whips out a Harry Potter book- What is a muggle?

Kanoi, Kaoru, & Hikaru: ...

Tamaki: -looks to the audience- By the way, Kanoi does not own Ouran Host Club!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi sighed. It had been about a week since she had told everyone since she was pregnant, and they had all taken it very well. Oh how she had wished they hadn't taken it **this** well! She was currently at some extremely high-priced baby goods store with Hitachiin Mika (Hikaru's wife) and Yamamoto Kurenai (Kaoru's fiancée). She had been with these two all day, and she wasn't sure how much more of their cooing she could take!

"Haruhi-chan! Look at this!" cried Mika giddily.

"Isn't it adorable, Haruhi-san?" Kurenai asked softly.

Haruhi turned to look at what had grabbed the other two women's attention. In the center of the store stood a pink and white crib, above the crib was a mobile with moons, stars, and suns. Haruhi sucked in a breath.

"Oh my god…"

Mika and Kurenai both turned to look at Haruhi in concern.

"What is it, Haruhi-chan?"

"Are you alright?"

Haruhi continued to stare at the crib as her eyes filled with tears. "This is real… I'm having a baby…"

!#$&()

Hikaru glanced up from his work at his wife as she walked in the door.

"Have a good day shopping with Haruhi?" he asked.

Mika smiled softly and said, "I'm jealous…"

Hikaru's eyes widened as he sputtered, "J-Jealous? …Of what?"

Mika smiled at her husband. "She and Tamaki-kun are so lucky to be having this baby together. You should have seen her today, Hikaru; she actually started crying in the middle of the store."

Hikaru stood up from his seat, worry etched on his face. "Crying?" he asked, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Hikaru," Mika answered, "She just finally realized she having a baby is all."

!#$&()

"Tamaki! Come help me!" shouted Haruhi, hopping her husband was somewhere in the house where he could hear her.

Indeed he was as a blonde head popped out from around the corner. "Yes, my darling Haruhi? What can I possibly do to help you?"

"Help me carry something," replied an irate Haruhi as she motioned to the mountain of bags around her. "There are still some more in the car too."

Tamaki's eyes bulged as he looked at the bags.

"Haruhi, you didn't carry all of that on your own did you?" he questioned in a panic.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Well not all at once, but yeah…"

Tamaki immediately bolted forward and grabbed the bags she was carrying from her hands.

"What are you doing?" she nearly shouted.

The blonde looked at his wife pointedly. "You should not strain so! You must rest for the sake of you and the baby!" Tamaki practically demanded.

Haruhi sighed. "I'm not **that** far along."

"I will get someone to bring in the rest of the bags," Tamaki said as he sat down the bags he was now holding, "You just sit down and rest." He then began directing his wife to the large sitting room.

After he made sure his wife was comfortable, Tamaki rushed about trying to get someone to bring Haruhi some tea and someone else to retrieve the rest of the things from the car and put them away. As she watched her husband bustle about, Haruhi couldn't help the small smile that stretched across her face. Ever since she truly realized she was having a baby she had been scared out og her mind, but now she was starting to believe it wasn't going to be so bad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanoi: I have learned something very important in writing this chapter...

Tamaki: -listening intently- What?

Kanoi: To NEVER ask my mother for help again. I asked her for help in the scene where the pregnancy finally hits Haruhi and she was no help at all!

Hikaru: -thinks about his own mother- That's mothers for you.

Tamaki: ...So...

Kanoi: Yes?

Tamaki: What's a muggle?

Kanoi: Oh for the love!

Kaoru: Tono! STOP TAKING UP OUR MUSE SPACE! -chases Tamaki while wielding a broom-


	9. Chapter 9

Kanoi: Sorry the update took so long, I've been really busy lately with both good and not so good things, but I'm back now!

Kaoru: -hugs Kanoi-

Kanoi: ...?

Hikaru: We'll make you all better. -hugs Kanoi as well-

Kanoi: Huh...?

Kaoru: Because you hurt your back again. -coos at Kanoi-

Kanoi: Okaaaayyyyyy... ANYWAY! -tries as best she can to speak with two overly dramatic twins dangling off her- It has been brought to my attention that I didn't explain the relationships between the host club members and their wives(or fiancee in Kaoru's case) very well. Aside from Tamaki and Haruhi, all the marriages are arranged, so yes the boys (and also their wives) may not be the most loyal in the spousal department. Anyway, on the the chapter!

Kaoru: Kanoi does not own Ouran, but she does have back pain...

Hikaru: So instead of suing, send her pain killers!

Kanoi: ... -.-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi stared in ill-concealed horror at the child in front of her. This was it- the test of her abilities as a motherly figure.

"Thank you so much, Haruhi-san," Morinozuka Kana said with a smile, hand on her nine year old son's shoulder. "It means so much for us to have someone we can trust watch Makoto while we're gone, right Takashi?"

Mori grunted in response which caused a slight feeling of relief to wash over Haruhi, a **very** slight feeling.

"It's no problem," Haruhi assured the Morinozuka family shakily.

Kana smiled at the brunette woman and then leaned down to place an affectionate, motherly kiss to Makoto's forehead. "Now be a good boy for Haruhi-san," Kana said kindly and patted her son on the head.

"Yes Mama," Makoto replied in his childishly innocent voice.

Kana stood, gave another quick "thank you," hooked her arm through Mori's, and the two went off on their merry way, leaving Haruhi in a very large house with their son. Haruhi knew there was no way this could turn out well, even if Makoto was the son of the ever stoic Mori. Haruhi turned her attention from the door the Morinozuka couple had disappeared through to the child in front of her.

"So Makoto," Haruhi said with a weak smile, "what do you want to do?"

Makoto stood straight and said one simple word- "spar."

"Excuse me?" Haruhi asked, though she wasn't quite sure what it was about the simple answer that befuddled her so much.

"I wish to practice my sword fighting skills by fighting with you," the small boy reiterated.

Haruhi's smile became even more fragile. "Um… How about a movie instead?" Haruhi asked nervously.

The little boy nodded, expression as stoic as his father's.

Haruhi sighed in relief and led the boy to a rather large and well equipped entertainment room. Haruhi made her way to the cabinet full of movies, and as she browsed through them she asked the boy she was babysitting, "What would you like to watch?"

"_Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_," the boy answered emotionlessly.

Haruhi paused in her scanning of the movies, nodded to herself, and then skipped over all of Tamaki's movies (which consisted of movies such as _The Little Mermaid_, _Lion King_, and_ Cinderella_- one Tamaki said reminded him of Haruhi). After a moment Haruhi pulled out the movie and placed it in the DVD player. She then settled down on the couch with Makoto to watch the movie.

!#$&()

As the credits started to roll, Makoto looked to his left to find his chaperone gently snoozing. Quietly, so as not to disturb the other occupant of the room, he slid from the couch and out the door.

!#$&()

"Haruhi… Haruhi, wake up," Tamaki whispered as he gently shook his napping wife.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked wearily.

"Kana-san and Mori-kun are here to pick up Makoto-chan. Where is he?"

Haruhi suddenly snapped up, honey eyes wide as she frantically scanned the room for the child.

"Oh no! I lost him!" Haruhi cried out, greatly surprising Tamaki. The blonde was not used to such an erratic reaction from his wife.

"Haruhi-san," Kana sing-songed as she popped her head into the room, "How was my little angel- Eh… where is he?"

"Um… well… you see…" Haruhi stuttered as she searched for an answer.

Tamaki, seeing his wife's distress, quickly jumped to her aide.

"Well Kana-san, apparently Haruhi and Makoto-chan where playing hide-and-seek. Haruhi was just about to start looking for him," the blonde supplied with an airy smile.

"Ah, I see," Kana said jauntily.

"Mama…" came a small voice from behind the bright woman.

All heads turned to the dark haired child who had appeared behind his mother.

"Ah, sorry to spoil your game but it's time to go," Kana said to her son.

"Of course, Mama," Makoto said with a nod.

Kana turned back to the Suoh couple, her bright model's smile in place. "Thank you very much for watching him, Haruhi-san. You have no clue how much of a relief it was knowing our darling son was in competent, trust-worthy hands."

"It was no problem, Haruhi was glad to do it. With our own little one on the way it was good practice," Tamaki answered.

Kana smiled brighter as she said, "Oh, that's right, you're pregnant! Well, if you ever need any help I'm only a call away, Dear." She then led Makoto to the limousine where her husband was waiting.

When she heard the door close Haruhi suddenly broke down sobbing, giving Tamaki quite the start.

"H-Haruhi, darling, what's wrong?" the blonde questioned worriedly.

"I'm going to be a horrible mother!" wailed the brunette. "I can't even take care of a nine year old, how on Earth will I manage a newborn?"

Tamaki smiled lightly and then wrapped his arms around his beautiful, yet emotionally unstable, wife.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother," he assured her.

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki, eyes big and tear-filled. "How do you know?" she sniffled.

"Because I know you," Tamaki answered, "and you're amazing at whatever you try, no matter how new or different if is to you. Heck, you even managed to be a guy for three years."

The stunning blonde then placed a light and loving kiss to his beloved wife's quivering lips.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kanoi: So there was something for all of you who wanted to see more mood swings from our beloved heroine. Don't worry though, there are still many more to come (from everyone).

Hikaru: See, I told you Haruhi wasn't mother material.

Haruhi: Excuse me!?

Hikaru: EEP! -runs off with Haruhi chasing ofter him-

Tamak: -prances in- I've got it!

Kanoi: Got what?

Tamaki: Muggles are like commoners!

Kanoi: ...-sweatdrops- Oi, Kaoru...

Kaoru: -also sweatdropping, put at his brother and Haruhi- Yes?

Kanoi: I say we blow this looney bin, you with me?

Kaoru: You know I am.

Kanoi & Kaoru: -walk away, leaving the chaos behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Kanoi: W00T! A decently long chapter! Well... longer than the past few at least.

Hikaru: Wow... you're actually getting updates up on time lately.

Kanoi: No thanks to my mother.

Hikaru: Huh?

Kaoru: Kanoi's mother was trying to steal the computer and then started making weird noises and facial expressions.

Hikaru: Oh...

Kaoru, Hikaru, & Kanoi: -sigh- Mothers...

Kanoi: ANYWAY! This chapter is dedicated to waitingimpatiently because she wanted to see more Tamaki. So here he is Though it I think it's a bit boring... Oh well.

Kaoru: Kanoi doesn't own Ouran.

Kanoi: Unless having two of the mangas counts! -gives the twins a bright, hopeful smile-

Hikaru & Kaoru: It doesn't!

Kanoi: Well you don't have to be mean about it... -goes and pouts-

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamaki gave his wife a light kiss and gave a quick pat and bright smile to her swelling belly. With that he took his leave to the office. He always hated leaving his wonderful Haruhi for the day (even if she did have her own job to get to), but this hatred had grown worse and worse with everyday that passed since she had become pregnant. With the intelligent brunette now almost at her five month mark Tamaki found himself worried more and more for the health of his beloved and his little, unborn baby. But he knew that if he didn't go to work everyday like normal his wife would go ballistic (those mood swings were murder on his poor, delicate soul), and that would be far worse for his wife's health than anything else.

!#$&()

"Suoh-san, Ohtori-san called earlier, and I told him you would call him back when you got into the office," Tamaki's secretary (a diminutive, mousy woman) informed him as she took to walking quickly at him side, "Also, you have a meeting at one this afternoon. Your father wanted you to call him when you got a free moment."

"Is there anything else?" Tamaki questioned, his impeccable smile shining upon his face.

The secretary smiled back, feeling at complete ease in her boss's presence. It was an odd effect she found he had on everyone, and it made her (otherwise detestable) job quite enjoyable.

"No sir," she answered.

"Thank you," Tamaki said honestly, "Could you please go and get me a coffee?"

"Of course, Suoh-san," the secretary replied with a bright smile and then scurried off to fetch the beverage her lovable boss had asked for.

As soon as Tamaki sat down at his desk he picked up his phone and punched in a long-since memorized number.

"Ohtori Kyoya's office, may I help you," answered a thickly accented voice.

"Yes, this is Suoh Tamaki, I received a call from Kyoya earlier," the blonde man supplied the secretary on the other side.

"Oh yes, Ohtori-san has been expecting your call, I'll put you right through."

"Thank you."

"Tamaki, so glad to hear from you," Kyoya answered, and Tamaki could almost hear the trademark Kyoya-smirk through the phone line.

"You called?" Tamaki asked in his sweetly oblivious voice.

"Yes. Sakamoto has demanded I invite you and Haruhi over for dinner next Friday night," Kyoya drawled.

"Oh, that's sounds delightful," Tamaki squeeled (though with much masculinity) in true excitement, "I will ask Haruhi if she's busy and then let you know."

"Good. Call me back when you find out. Bye." Then came the click that let Tamaki know Kyoya had hung up without waiting for Tamaki to say another word.

Tamaki sighed and stared at his phone. He had such an impatient best friend. A soft knock sounded on the blonde's door and the head of his secretary popped in.

"I have your coffee, Suoh-san," she announced with a smile.

!#$&()

Tamaki stretched his arms and heard a crack resound loudly from his back as he fell into his large, leather chair. How the blonde hated meetings, he was far too energetic to sit in one place for hours and hear old men drone on about budgets or some such. Sadly, it was a requirement of life. Tamaki decide he should make a few calls in his last hour and a half at the office. First person on his list of people to call was Haruhi about the dinner invitation he had received earlier in the day from the Ohtori family. He quickly dialed her cell phone number (why would he bother calling his wife's office?). After the brunette said she could go to dinner next Friday, she and her husband conversed for a very short time before she said she had to go due to a lot of work she had yet to finish. Next Tamaki called Kyoya back and let the dark-haired man know that, yes, he and his wife would be accepting the invitation, much to Kyoya's relief (Tamaki believed that Sakamoto, somehow, definitely wore the pants in that relationship). Last, but not least, Tamaki called up his father.

"Suoh residence, how may I help you?" came the voice of a young maid. Tamaki couldn't help but wonder at his father's habit of keeping young women around him.

"This is Tamaki, may I please speak with my father?"

"Of course, Tamaki-san, one moment please," the maid replied in monotone.

A moment later Tamaki heard the jovial voice of his father answer the phone, "Tamaki, what is wrong with you? I never heard from you anymore, not since you told me that beautiful wife of yours was pregnant. How is that going anyway?"

Despite Tamaki's easygoing behavior, he couldn't help finding his father's constant praise of Haruhi irksome.

"Haruhi is fine," Tamaki assured his father, "So why did you want me to call?"

"I haven't seen you or Haruhi in ages, and I was hoping the three of us could get together sometime," Suoh-san said happily.

"I'll tell Haruhi you're anxious to see us, and then I'll let you know what she says."

"Wonderful!" Tamaki's father exclaimed.

Their conversation continued on for awhile longer, until it was finally time for the blonde to leave his office. He said goodbye to his secretary and then headed home in his swanky limo.

!#$&()

Tamaki allowed a maid to take his jacket for him as he loosened his tie.

"Is Haruhi home yet?" he questioned the aging woman.

"Yes, Haruhi-san has been home for awhile now. She said she was feeling a bit fatigued, so she went upstairs to take a nap," the maid informed the young man.

At the mentioned that Haruhi was fatigued, Tamaki instantly felt a pit of worry explode in his stomach. As soon as the maid had finished speaking, he rushed up the stairs to his and Haruhi's room, leaving the maid to watch after him with a raised eyebrow.

Tamaki threw open the door and froze. There on the bed, beautifully slumbering, was his wife. Her face had a peace too it that was rare in the woman's wakefulness. Her hair was spread about the pillow as if it was a piece of fine silk, and when the strands caught the light from the hallway they turned a warm honey color. Haruhi's light pink lips were slightly parted as she breathed softly, much softer than any pregnant woman should be allowed to do. The last thing Tamaki noticed was how his wife's swollen stomach was outlined by the sheets, and with that the blonde man felt an immensely warm emotion (something like a mixture of extreme pride and extreme love) swell within him. He had always known he was the luckiest man in the world to have had the luck that this intelligent woman would fall in love with clumsy him, but now he was twice as lucky because that woman he loved most was holding their child in her body.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kanoi: I guess this was a bit of a filler chapter, but hey, it showed us a bit of Tamaki. Though it didn't quite turned out how I had hoped, but I guess I'm okay with it. I've gotten another two chapters set up now, so that's a plus.

Kaoru: Well, we all have our off days.

Kanoi: If Suoh-san (Tamaki's dad) seems a bit OOC, sorry. It's been a while since I've watched episode twenty-five. Anyway, I think that's all I was going to say, so have a nice day! -blows kisses to all-

Hikaru: -gags at Kanoi trying to be cutesy-

Kaoru: -has to hold Kanoi back from murdering his brother-


	11. Chapter 11

Kanoi: GOMEN!!!! I've had this chapter done for ages but I just haven't been able to update it. Things kept coming up and life is finally hitting a semi-calm spot that allows me to update.

Hikaru: Ahhhhhhh. How I have missed my public.

Kaoru: They're not here for you Hikaru, they are here for Kanoi's story.

Hikaru: Ah, you and that psycho author can believe what you want. My adoring fans and I know better, right ladies? –winks suggestively-

Kanoi: Oh shut up. –covers Hikaru's mouth with duct tape-

Kaoru: Now as you all thank Kanoi for silencing my egotistical twin-

Kanoi: And lover! Kaoru: -blushes- Kanoi: -grins-

Kaoru: -covers Kanoi's mouth with duct tape- As I was saying, please take note that Kanoi does not own Ouran. Though if you want, you can always push her off a cliff for her lewd comments.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi grunted in frustration as she tugged at her dress. She felt her husband's arm slide around her shoulders and his worried violet eyes boring into her.

"What is wrong, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked his fidgeting wife.

"I'm too fat for this dress," Haruhi grumbled.

The blonde couldn't help the sunny laugh that escaped him at his wife's complaint.

"I wouldn't expect that from you," Tamaki explained jovially to his pouting wife, "Besides, you're pregnant."

"Same thing," Haruhi commented with a pout.

Tamaki smiled in amusement as his wife moodily and clumsily (poor girl wasn't used to the awkwardness her growing belly caused) exited the limo. Tamaki, as if to spite her (though not consciously), gracefully slid out and followed the brunette. When Tamaki arrived to stand next to his wife on the Ohtori's opulent doorstep the door was already opening. An elderly butler greeted the Suohs, took their coats, and led them to the front parlor where they found Kyoya sitting with a drink in his hand.

"Ohtori-san, your guests have arrived," the butler announced and then took his leave.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki exclaimed as he leapt towards his friend to give him some sort of hug-tackle hybrid. Haruhi winced when the dark hair man's glass almost went flying from his hand.

"Is everything okay?" the pregnant woman asked Kyoya as she pried her whining husband away from him.

"Yes," Kyoya answered with a sigh, "Sako just tried to murder me is all."

The other couple just gave the Ohtori successor understanding looks.

"I did not try to kill you," chided Sakamoto from the doorway.

Kyoya stood and stared at his wife incredulously.

"You threw an egg at my head!" the normally composed man shouted at his wife.

Said wife simply rolled her eyes. "An egg to the head would not kill you Kyoya," Sakamoto said patiently before fixing her husband with an absolutely venomous look. "Besides, I wouldn't have had to throw anything at you in the first place if you hadn't stepped foot into my kitchen!"

"I wanted to get the drinks and ice for when Tamaki and Haruhi got here," Kyoya explained in defense.

"Why? Haruhi is pregnant, she can't drink alcohol," Sakamoto argued in irritation.

"Because it's polite," Kyoya countered, "besides, I didn't say I was only getting alcohol."

"Well you didn't get any drinks!" cried the woman.

"Because you threw an egg at me!"

"You should have just sent one of the servants, Kyoya," Sakamoto scolded her husband.

"And subject them to that?" Kyoya almost-shouted incredulously.

Sakamoto opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by Haruhi saying, "I'm starving, when will dinner be ready?"

The chef seemed to completely forget her husband and turned to her house guests with a beautiful smile.

"Oh, of course! Just a moment!" she said before quickly scurrying back into the kitchen.

The other three left let out sighs of relief. Crisis partially averted. One thing about Kyoya's wife, the only thing really, that marred the woman's otherwise even temper and personality was her reaction to someone entering the kitchen while she was cooking. Haruhi supposed it was a chef thing. The woman even had trouble handing the reins over to her hired chef at her restaurant.

Kyoya turned to his friends and apologized, "As you probably heard I was unable to get any drinks for you; I apologize."

"It's okay," Haruhi assured him.

"Yes, it is enough that you would risk your life for us like that, Kyoya," Tamaki added dramatically.

A young maid stepped into the room and bowed politely to her employer and guests.

"Sakamoto-san wished me to inform you that dinner is ready," she said.

"Thank you, Taiki-kun. You may take off for the rest of the night," Kyoya told his maid.

"Thank you, Ohtori-san," the maid said before leaving.

!#$&()

Haruhi and Tamaki stared in awe and longing at the food placed before them.

"I hope it's to your liking," Sakamoto said as she smiled at them from across the rather informal table.

"How could it not be?" Haruhi asked in awe, causing Sakamoto to giggle lightly.

Tamaki turned with questioning eyes to his friend who has already begun to eat.

Without looking at the blonde Kyoya asked," What is it Tamaki?"

"How do you not get incredibly fat, Kyoya?" the blonde asked.

Sakamoto started laughing more while Kyoya sighed in irritation.

!#$&()

"So how is the pregnancy coming along, Haruhi?" Sakamoto asked with a smile as she accepted the tea handed to her by the butler from earlier in the evening.

"Tiring," was the other woman's answer.

"And how are you and Tamaki getting along?" Sakamoto asked as she took a sip of her tea.

Haruhi glanced in irritation at her husband before answering, "That's debatable," which of course sent her husband into one of his "dark corner" moments. "All I can is that I hope out child does not inherit his air-headedness."

"And I hope she doesn't receive your cold heat, Haruhi," Tamaki sniffled.

Kyoya looked up in mild interest. "She? I wasn't aware you had found out the sex of the baby."

Haruhi smiled sheepishly and explained, "Oh, we don't know for sure, it's just a feeling we have."

"A woman's intuition is strongest, especially a mother's," Kyoya said with a slight smile.

"Indeed," Kyoya's wife agreed.

She set down her tea cup and looked between Haruhi and Tamaki. She sighed.

"I'm slightly jealous," Sakamoto admitted.

"Jealous?" the other couple parroted in unison.

Sakamoto nodded. "Watch this," she said.

Kyoya watched in suspicion as his wife looked at him with bright and hopeful eyes. "Kyoya-kun," the woman simpered, "I want a baby."

The other couple watched in slight amusement as Kyoya's eye started to twitch.

After a moment Kyoya looked Sakamoto in the eyes and answered, "No."

Sakamoto sighed and looked back to her guests with a weak smile. "See? I will forever remain childless."

"Not forever, just for now," Kyoya corrected. "We're not ready for children."

The man then took a sip of his tea.

"But Kyoya," Sakamoto whined, "my biological clock is running out."

The man immediately began to violently choke.

!#$&()

Tamaki smiled down at his wife and nuzzled her hair causing her to sigh in sleepy contentment.

"Have fun tonight?" he asked Haruhi.

After a moment of waiting for a reply and receiving none he looked at his wife and found she was asleep. With a content smile he rested his head upon her own as the limo took them home.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru: Awwww, another warm and fuzzy ending.

Kanoi: -finally gets the tape off- OW! –rubs mouth-

Hikaru: -gets the tape off himself as well- GAH!

Kanoi: -glares at Kaoru- You jerk!

Hikaru: -glares at Kanoi- You're one to talk! You gave him the idea to begin with!

Kanoi: -sighs- I can't argue that. Anyway, down to business. I have mixed feelings about this chapter. There wasn't a lot of Tamaki and/or Haruhi action going on, but I really wanted to write about some others. Also, I am well aware of how OOC Kyoya was; I just felt like torturing my favorite character a little is all. Also, Sakamoto turned out FAR too Mary Sue for my liking, so feel free to throw rotten fruit and vegetables at me all you want. Also, I must say I adore writing Tamaki! He has a very easy character to write, though he can be a bit troublesome at times. His character is so obtrusive that he wants to write himself in at all times, and sometimes you really just need to finish something before you let him speak. That was a major issue when I was writing the next chapter. And speaking of which, it is done, but I really don't feel like posting it right now. Hopefully life will stay calm enough to let me post it soon, but I have a very bad feeling it won't. Also, this fic is starting to wrap up. I'm currently writing chapter thirteen and after that there are only maybe 3-4, at the most 5, chapters left after that. Anyway, that's my ranting and rambling for the night.

Hikaru: Oi, Kanoi… Tamaki's question about getting fat… Is that implying that Haruhi is a bad cook?

Haruhi: Excuse me!?

Hikaru: EEP! –runs away, Haruhi right behind him-

Kaoru: He should have just left the tape on.

Kanoi: -nods- Hai, hai.


	12. Chapter 12

Kanoi: KONICHIWA!

Hikaru: You sure are chipper.

Kaoru: She's been drinking Mt. Dew and Vault all afternoon.

Kanoi: YEP! –big grin-

Hikaru: Well at least you have the energy to update.

Kanoi: Indeed I do. Now let me just say, this chapter is definitely not my favorite. It was very difficult to write just because it didn't want to cooperate. It is short and a filler. If you want you could even skip this chapter, it wouldn't hurt my feelings. Heck, I almost didn't post this one, but I decided that since I promised it and I took the time to write it I would. So there ya go!

Kaoru: Kanoi does not own Ouran.

Hikaru: Which is good because if she did the script may end up as bad as this chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Haruhi, I have been hoping to see you for so long," Suoh-san confessed to the pregnant woman as he stared into her honey eyes. "It is far too bad that I had to wait a **month**."

Suoh-san then glared at his son who sputtered back, "Why don't you love me, Daddy?" Tamaki wailed.

At that point Haruhi grabbed her husband's ear and dragged him into the mansion.

"I'm sorry it has taken us so long to get here; we've been busy," Haruhi apologized to her father-in-law.

"Nothing bad I hope," Suoh-san said as he sat down next to the woman before his son could take the spot.

Once again Tamaki started to wail, "Haruhi!"

"No. It's just the obligatory doctor visits," the woman said casually.

"I'm glad to hear it," the elder man said as he grasped her hand again.

"Father!" Tamaki snapped, causing both his wife and father to look at him with raised eyebrows.

After a moment of waiting a receiving no answer, Suoh-san turned back to his daughter-in-law.

"Sometimes I can't help but wonder how a beautiful, intelligent woman such as you ended up with a dead beat like my son," Suoh-san said to Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled weakly and said, "Tamaki isn't so- oh!"

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" Suoh-san asked in genuine worry.

"Oh, it's nothing, the baby gave an extra hard kick is all," Haruhi replied with a bright smile. "Would you like to feel it?"

"Of course," Suoh-san replied with a smile.

"Haruhi! What about me?" Tamaki whined.

"What about you?" the woman grumbled.

"Don't I get to feel?" the violet-eyed man whimpered.

"You feel it everyday! I might as well have you hand sewn to my stomach," Haruhi chided.

"But Haruhi!"

"Oh!" Suoh-san pulled his hand away from the brunette's belly, a proud smile on his aged face. "That'll be one strong kid. If only I had been so lucky."

"What?" Tamaki cried indignantly.

A young and petite (aside from her chest) maid appeared in the doorway.

"Suoh-san, dinner is ready."

"Haruhi, we are never going back to that house," Tamaki informed his wife, a pout set deeply on his elegant face.

Haruhi could only roll her honey eyes. Her husband was **so** childish. But then, she could definitely see where he got it from.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanoi: Looking at this again I definitely like it more than I thought I did. Suoh-san is amusing; he's really just a bigger Tamaki. It's just hard to write the interaction between Tamaki and him as there really isn't much interaction.

Kaoru: And poor Haruhi is stuck in the middle of it all.

Hikaru: Indeed she is.

Kanoi: -GASP- You were actually polite when speaking of Haruhi!

Hikaru: I've just had one too many black eyes.

Haruhi: Good to see you've learned.

Hikaru: AH! DON'T HURT ME! –cowers-

Kanoi & Kaoru: -roll their eyes-

Kanoi: Anyway, I'm sorry for making you wait so long and then only updating with such a short chapter, but life has been slightly hectic. We're getting down to the final line with the plays I'm in and my best friend just moved a few states away when she was supposed to stay on until the end of May. Then there are other things that have been going on too. Really though, you guys are all an inspiration. I reread all of the reviews for this fic (126, WOW!) and it got me so pumped up. It really means something to me that you all support this story so much of your own free will (since I don't believe in begging for reviews or threatening to not update until I get X amount of reviews). All you people who read this fic, even if you don't review (though those help tons), are the driving force behind this. There have been many times when I get discouraged and don't feel like continuing, and then I think of you all and realize that I just HAVE to.

Kaoru: Okay, I think you've filled your word quota for the day. Say bye to the nice readers. –starts to drag Kanoi off-

Kanoi: Bye bye! –waves-


	13. Chapter 13

Kanoi: Another filler. Though this one has a bit more emotion to it.

Hikaru: Thankfully this is the last filler… sorta.

Kaoru: Well, I would say it is, since the plot picks back up in the next chapter.

Kanoi: The part I've been waiting to write since Haruhi first revealed her pregnancy happens in the next chapter! But until then here's this one.

Kaoru: Kanoi does not own Ouran.

Hikaru: God, how many times do we have to say this? Are people really that stupid?

Kaoru: Must you ask? I mean come one, look at Tono.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You gonna be able to get up the stairs with all that luggage, Haruhi?" Yuri called after Haruhi as the pregnant woman was walking away from her car.

Haruhi scowled at her friend who laughed.

"Call me if you need anything, Tubby," Yuri commanded before driving off to work.

Oh how Haruhi wished she could go to work too. She even missed the paperwork! And besides that, she wasn't fat. Tamaki always made sure to assure her of that. Stupid Yuri!

Even still… Haruhi's hand rested self-consciously on her big belly.

Stupid baby needed to come out now! Still, it wasn't due for another month and a half.

Haruhi started up the short flight of stairs, but despite their size once she had finished she felt more like she had climbed Mount Everest. Why, oh why couldn't she have been born a man? The thought instantly made her want to storm into Tamaki's office and beat him up. Sadly, she was very far away from there. So she settled for knocking harshly on the door she was in front of.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" cried an ambiguous voice from inside the apartment.

The words immediately filled Haruhi's head with lewd thoughts, and for the two billionth time in the past seven months the brunette cursed hormones and all they did.

A disheveled head sluggishly appeared as the door slowly opened. As the okama peered up through groggy eyes he saw a big stomach.

"Oh Dad…" the stomach chided.

Wait… Stomachs didn't talk… At least not Japanese.

Realization started to seep into Ranka's tired mind and the tiredness started to melt from his mahogany eyes.

"Oh, Haruhi! You came to see your daddy; I'm so happy!" the red head exclaimed as he over-exuberantly enveloped his daughter.

Haruhi was instantly reminded of highschool. She immediately started to pry her father off herself.

!#$&()

"Dad, you really didn't have to do this," Haruhi muttered, eyes cast down to stare into her tea, "I know you're tired."

"Ah, but nothing is too much fro my darling little girl," Ranka assured the woman with a dazzling and loving smile. "So how is everything?" Ranka asked as he sat down.

"Truth be told, I'm a little scared," Haruhi confessed, her honey eyes not meeting her father's. She just wasn't used to admitting needing help.

"Scared? Of what?" Ranka asked his daughter in worry.

"Of being a mother."

"You'll be a great mother," the red head assured his daughter.

"Tamaki says that too, but I just… Since Mom died when I was young I really don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Haruhi…"

"I'm just not used to doubting myself," Haruhi confided in her father.

"Oh, Haruhi," Ranka whispered mournfully. She scooted around the table and embraced his daughter comfortingly.

"The way you are now… I know your mother would be very proud," the man soothed, "and even if is doesn't mean as much, I couldn't be prouder of you myself."

"Oh, Dad!" Haruhi sobbed and she buried her face into her father's shoulder to release all her pent up worry.

As Ranka rubbed circles on Haruhi's back he couldn't help but smile. Even if it was just because of excess hormones caused by the pregnancy, he was happy that his little girl was finally depending on him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanoi: I SO adore Ranka, he's so amazing- the perfect loving father. I know Haruhi is OOC, but common, pregnancy does weird things to people. Plus, I feel like since she was lacking a mother figure in her life she would feel a bit worried about how she herself would perform as a mother.


	14. Chapter 14

Kanoi: We are done with fillers! W00T!

Kaoru: Though a warning to all…

Hikaru: This chapter does seem like a filler most of the way through, but…

Kanoi: It's not! The last line is extremely important. So enjoy. I don't have much more to say .;

Kaoru: She doesn't feel well.

Hikaru: -hugs Kanoi-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for the cakes, Usa-san," Haruhi said to the strawberry-haired woman.

"Oh, it was no problem, Haruhi-san," Usa assured the brunette. "Besides, I needed someone to try our new cakes, and while I know Mitsukuni would have loved to I needed someone with a more objective sense of taste. Plus I figured with you being pregnant and all you would really appreciate them."

"I did," Haruhi assured the woman.

"My pleasure. Ya know, I can't believe Tamaki is out of town with you so close to the due date," Usa said while looking around the kitchen.

"It's not so soon. The baby isn't due for another month, after all. And besides, he's only a few hours away," Haruhi explained as she rubbed her swollen belly. "Besides, it's not like he wanted to leave, but he had to. Though I still had to practically push him out the door."

Usa laughed, her bright smile spreading across her face. "That does sound like him!"

"You know, Usa-san, you and Hani-kun are perfect for each other," Haruhi commented.

Usa smiled lightly, an almost sad look in her eyes. "I think so too…" she said solemnly.

There was a moment of silence between the two women.

"Your bakery really has the best cakes," Haruhi complemented the pinkette.

Usa smiled brightly once more. "Oh, I know! Our breads and other sweets are great too! I'll bring you some of that next time I visit."

"I'm sure I'll love it," Haruhi said with a light smile.

"Oh, I **know** you will!" Usa exclaimed, and bother women broke into peals of laughter.

!#$&()

Haruhi clumsily made her way down the grand staircase, grumbling tiredly the whole time. The doorbell had rudely interrupted her afternoon nap. Of course the one day she actually wanted the servants around they were missing. Life just never went her way.

She opened the door and on the other side was a beautiful blonde woman in a periwinkle dress.

"Can I help you?" the brunette asked.

She was entranced by the woman's beauty. She felt so insignificant and ugly in comparison to the goddess in her doorway.

"Is this Suoh Tamaki's home?" the woman asked. She had an accent that Haruhi couldn't place. It seemed odd when placed with the Japanese language.

"Yes, it is. He's out right now, but can I help you?" Haruhi asked, still slightly dumbfounded and groggy.

"I certainly hope so," the woman said softly, "I'm his mother."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanoi: AAAAHHHHH! That's so much shorter than I remember it! (It's been a few days since I wrote this chapter).

Hikaru: But you all must appreciate it; she injured herself while typing it.

Kaoru: She hit her funny bone.

Kanoi: Yes… It was dreadful. –sniffles-

Kaoru: Anyway, do your needed explanations so you can rest.

Kanoi: Right! So first, if you figured out who Usa was a reference to, kudos to you! Now, her somberness when talking about her relationship with Hani comes from the fact that she knows he'll never love her as much as he loves Mori (sorry, I'm a yaoi fan!). I would have made this chapter longer, but I liked the cliffhanger. NOW! Off to play more Kingdom Hearts!

Kaoru: HEY! I said rest, not gaming!

Hikaru: Drop it Kaoru. She'll never change.


	15. Chapter 15

Kanoi: HEY! This update was a bit later than I thought it would be, heh .;

Hikaru: She shouldn't be forgiven!

Kaoru: After all, she's on summer vacation now!

Kanoi: AND I'M OFFICIALLY A SENIOR!

Hikaru: God help us.

Kanoi: -cackles evilly-

Kaoru: Anyway, since our authoress has gone temporarily insane-

Hikaru: Temporarily!?

Kaoru: -I send you on to the fic. And please don't sue Kanoi, she doesn't own Ouran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're who?" Haruhi asked in shock and confusion.

"I'm his mother Cecile. Oh, I am terribly sorry for intruding like this. Perhaps I should go," the woman who called herself Tamaki's mother rambled. She turned quickly to flee, but Haruhi's hand on her slender wrist stopped her.

Truthfully, Haruhi had no idea what was going on; she had just acted on autopilot. The only thing she seemed to know and understand was that she couldn't let this woman just leave.

"Please, come in," Haruhi offered politely, though she sounded dazed and confused.

Haruhi's hand didn't let go of the French woman's arm until Cecile gave a slow nod and an unsure "yes."

Both women walked slowly into the house, Haruhi leading the now self-conscious woman to the kitchen.

"Please, have a seat," Haruhi offered, motioning to a stool at the kitchen island.

"Thank you," Cecile said with a polite bow before taking to offered seat.

"I think we may have some cakes left from earlier today? Would you like some cake?" Haruhi stammered nervously.

"I'm fine," the blonde woman assured the brunette. "This may be a rude question, but…" Cecile started cautiously, "who are you?"

Haruhi paused and realized for the first time that this woman really wouldn't know her. Cecile had had no contact with her son for the past fourteen years after all.

The brunette turned to fully face the French woman.

"I'm Haruhi, Tamaki's wife," Haruhi told her with a sympathetic smile.

Cecile's sapphire eyes widened momentarily before she cast them to the table with a conflicted expression.

"Wife… It seems like he just left…" the blonde muttered, more to herself than to haruhi. Her sad eyes turned to Haruhi. "You two are having a baby?"

Haruhi smiled warmly at her newly discovered mother-in-law. "Yes. It's due in a month," she said as she fondly rubbed her belly.

"I'm sure Tamaki is very happy," Cecile said warmly.

"That's an understatement," Haruhi commented sardonically with an eyeroll.

Cecile giggled. "He always was excitable."

"You're telling me!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"How long have you known Tamaki?" Cecile asked. Her face now sported a warm and beautiful smile. Haruhi could definitely see where Tamaki got his beauty.

"Since high school," the brunette answered.

"Sounds delightful!"

"That's one way of saying it," Haruhi muttered with great sarcasm.

Cecile broke into peals of chiming laughter.

!#$&()

"I can not thank you enough for letting me stay here," Cecile said as she stood in the doorway of the lavish guestroom."I wouldn't have it any other way," Haruhi responded.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you," the French woman confessed.

"Being here for Tamaki is repayment enough."

The women shared a moment of warm silence before parting way for the night.

!#$&()

Cecile's sapphire eyes slowly blinked open. She wasn't sure what had woken her up, but then she heard a crash. The blonde sat up and cautiously left the room. She heard a faint noise and followed it down the hall.

"Haruhi?" the woman whispered.

When she came to the room the sound was coming from she lightly knocked. Another groan answered her.

Cecile took a breath to steady herself and opened the door.

Haruhi was sitting on the bed with her hand on her stomach.

"Cecile, I think the baby's coming…" A groan. "Scratch that; I **know** it's coming!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanoi: Man, I was so bummed when Loanlystar figured it out, but I suppose it was kind of obvious.

Hikaru: Oh well, someone had to.

Kaoru: yep, that's the way of the world.

Kanoi: yes, I suppose it is. Well, I'm off to bed. Until the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Kanoi: I'm SO sorry for not updating for so long!

Kaoru: But hey, count yourselves lucky for the updates you do get.

Hikaru: Yeah, considering a fic Kanoi likes just got updated the other day and it hadn't been updated since January.

Kanoi: But anyway, I'm updating, and I almost cried when writing this chapter. Want to know why? BECAUSE IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!!! So thank you all so very much for all your support, I never would have been able to finish this is not for you all. SO without further ado, I give you the final chapter to Nine Months.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me," Cecile rushed out to the receptionist, "this woman is having a baby."

"Of course," the receptionist said and took hold of Haruhi's wheelchair.

"Cecile, please tell them to call Ohtori Kyoya and to tell him I've gone into labor," Haruhi ground out. Then she was wheeled off.

Cecile let out a tired sigh. She slowly made her way to the front desk to fulfill Haruhi's request.

!#$&()

First to arrive were the Hitachiins (Hikaru, his wife Mika, Kaoru, and his wife Kurenai). The twins had arrived with a video camera and mischievous grins. Mika was berating the twins, and Kurenai was giggling.

Next to arrive were the Haninozukas. Hani was leading the way, his face holding obvious worry. Then Usa came holding the hand of their daughter Suboshi. The little blonde was clutching the old, stuffed, pink rabbit Usa-chan.

Not long after, the Morinozukas arrived. They walked smoothly and held their heads high. They were the perfect example of grace and poise. Once settled the three took to comforting their Haninozuka counterparts.

After much bickering between the Hitachiins, panicking by the Haninozukas, and comforting by the Morinozukas, the Ohtori's arrived. Kyoya spared a quick glance at Cecile who was sitting in a corner, unnoticed. He then continued walking to his friends, Sakamoto by his side.

"Sorry we're late, I had a few more phone calls to make," Kyoya explained.

"How's Haruhi doing?" Sakamoto asked the group.

"We haven't heard very much," Kaoru informed the dignified couple.

"Which really sucks, we wanted to videotape the birth," Hikaru pouted.

"Considering that she's gone into labor prematurely, it probably wouldn't be best to aggravate her anyway," Kana pointed out to the twins.

"Kana-san is right."

The twins pouted over their camera, they had after all bought is just for this occasion.

"Oh stop pouting," Mika scolded the two.

Kurenai placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "I'm sure you can use it after the baby is born," she assured the men.

The red heads perked up after that. The devil twins once more started their plotting, while Mika scolded Kurenai for cheering the twins up.

All heads turned expectantly to the door way at the sound of hurried footfalls. A moment later Suoh-san came around the corner, breathless and panting.

"Sorry I'm so late; I had some calls to make on behalf of Tamaki and myself. Speaking of which, someone did call Tamaki, right?" Suoh-san's words all tumbled out quickly.

"We called him before we left," Sakamoto assured the man. "He said he was getting on a plane home as soon as possible."

"Good," Suoh-san sighed in relief.

"Yuzuru, is that you?"

Suoh-san's head shot around to look at the woman who had said his name.

He was shell-shocked.

"Cecile?"

"Wait… She's with us?" Hikaru asked, looking to his friends for answers.

"Of course she's with us; how did you think Haruhi got here?" Sakamoto chided.

"Well… who is she?" Kaoru ventured.

Kyoya glanced at Tamaki's father and the other woman.

"I believe she's Tamaki's mother," the raven-head answered.

All eyes turned to Cecile.

"Sorry we're late all! I couldn't get Kano out of bed," came the chipper voice of Yuri.

"Don't blame things on me!" Kano barked at his wife indignantly.

"What's with the tension in here? Nothing's wrong with Haruhi, is there?" Ranka questioned, ever the concerned father.

!#$&()

"Oh, Haruhi, she is absolutely beautiful. She has your eyes," Tamaki whispered to his wife as he gazed lovingly at the bundle in his arms – his new daughter.

"She's perfect," the exhausted Haruhi responded, "just like her father. We should have another child as soon as possible my darling!"

"Of course, Haruhi!"

"Oh, Tamaki… Tamaki…"

"Tamaki!"

Said blonde jolted out of his daydream and glanced around in confusion.

"Where are we?" the clueless blonde asked.

His secretary sighed. "We are at the hospital, Suoh…san?" The secretary glanced around the limo before sticking her head out the door. Sure enough, there was her boss running like a madman to the doors of the white building.

!#$&()

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried out as he rushed into the maternity ward. "Where is she?"

Several eyes looked at the panting blonde strangely, while those who knew the blonde continued on with their conversations as if nothing had happened. A moment later Kyoya approached the blonde with a smiling nurse.

"This woman will take you to Haruhi," the spectacled man informed his friend. "Try not to be too energetic, and good luck."

"This way, Suoh-san," the nurse said as she placed a hand on his shoulder and led him away.

Cecile cast her eyes to her lap where her hands were clasped with those of the man she had fallen in love with so many years ago.

"What's wrong," Suoh-san asked the French woman in worry.

"I shouldn't be here, Yuzuru," Cecile muttered dejectedly.

"What do you mean?" the man asked, confusion written plainly on his face.

"His baby is being born. This day is about Haruhi, Tamaki, and their baby. My being here is wrong," Cecile explained.

"I assure you that you being here will only make him happier," Suoh-san assured the other woman as he gave her hands a squeeze.

"But Haruhi…"

"She's not the kind to let people walk away from things," Suoh-san said and then rested his forehead against Cecile's.

"Thank you," Cecile whispered with a light smile as she stared into Suoh-san's dark eyes.

!#$&()

"Tamaki! I swear I will wring your neck if you don't leave me alone this instant! I am **never** having another God damn kid! …I said get out!" raved Haruhi, who was currently in the middle of a painful labor.

A moment later Tamaki came flying out of the room. Despite his wife's verbal abuse, the blonde was sporting a wide grin.

"She seems lively."

Tamaki looked for who had just spoken, and his eyes widened.

"Mother?" the soon-to-be father asked in shock.

"Hello, Tamaki," Cecile greeted her son with a weak smile.

"What are you doing here?" Tamaki asked in wonder.

"Can we talk?" the woman asked.

!#$&()

Cecile tiredly sat down on a bench outside. After a moment she looked at her son.

"I'm sorry," the woman confessed.

"Sorry? For what?" Tamaki asked in confusion.

"For everything that's happened to you," the French woman explained.

Tamaki smiled that winning smile of his and sat down next to his mother, placing one of his hands over her hands that were in her lap.

"I should be saying thank you," Tamaki confessed. "If it weren't for me coming here I never would have met the best friends I ever had… I never would have met Haruhi. Though I did always miss you."

Cecile smiled warmly.

"And I missed you. But Tamaki, I could never be prouder of who you have become," she assured her son.

"Tamaki-kun!" Sakamoto exclaimed as she threw open the door. She was wearing the biggest smile the blonde thought he had ever seen on the woman. "The baby is here!"

Tamaki's violet eyes widened in excitement. With a loud "whoop!" and a joyous jump the blonde was racing to his wife and newborn child.

Sakamoto smiled after the new daddy and turned to the older woman.

"You know, your son is really something," the dark haired woman said.

Cecile let out a chuckle. "Indeed he is."

"Are you going to come see the baby?" the younger woman asked.

"I'll be along in a moment," the blonde assured, and with a nod the raven head was off.

Cecile watched Sakamoto's retreating form for a moment and then turned to gaze at the rising sun.

"I promise to do it right this time," she swore to the horizon before turning to enter the hospital.

!#$&()

About a week later Haruhi and Tamaki brought home their new baby boy who was named after the moon he was born under – Tsuki. The couple and their young child had their own personal paparazzi in the form of the Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru. Amazingly they still had the camera from that night at the hospitals despite an irritable Haruhi's many attempts to smash the thing in the smooth faces of the twins. Life went well for the family. They lived a peaceful life full of love until one day about seven years later…

"Tamaki," Haruhi said to her husband over a cup of coffee, a dangerous glint in her honey eyes, "I may just have to kill you."

The poor man's eyes widened in fear, not quite sure what he had done to deserve such a comment.

"Why?" Tamaki cried indignantly.

"I'm pregnant… again!"

And what an adventure the following nine months were for the family of three going on four, but then I suppose that is a story for another day. So while we all know with Haruhi's temper it couldn't possibly truly be a happy ending, let's pretend for Tamaki's sake that they lived happily ever after.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanoi: …I'm done… -stares in shock- I'M DONE! –jumps for joy while bawling her eyes out-

Hikaru: Talk about your mixed emotions.

Kaoru: -sniffling with a hankey pressed to the corner of his eye- It's so sad. We have been through so much, and this is the end.

Hikaru: Thank god!

Kanoi: -clenches fist with tears streaming down her face- But fear not dear twins, for we shall be reunited when I start back on In The Dieing Sun!

Kaoru: YAY! –glomps Kanoi-

Hikaru: W-what…? No… -starts crying-

Kanoi: -puts an arm around Hikaru- I didn't know you would be so happy about not leaving me, oh Hikaru! –hugs him until he turns blue- But yeah! Now I will continue work on my fic In The Dieing Sun, which is also an Ouran fic, but it may not be something you all will be fond of. It contains LOTS of shonen-ai/yaoi/BL, so if you don't like that stuff you probably shouldn't bother with it since that content can't quite be ignored in it like the hints could be in this one. Now I really want to say thank you so very much to all of you who reviewed/favorited/added to your alerts/read. The end was changed drastically from what I had originally intended, but even still… Also, I'm sorry if the whole Tamaki's mother thing turned out as a bit of a flop. I would have made it a lot more in depth, but then the fic would become too angsty and drawn out. I was at the end and couldn't do that, especially since the fic was about Haruhi and Tamaki having their first child, not Tamaki and his mother being reunited. So yeah, I finished this fic with 211 reviews, seventy-four people adding it to their favorites, 134 people having it on alerts, and two C2's adding it making it by far the most successful fic I ever read. Having all the support really made this fic a joy to continue working on, even if it got difficult sometimes. I really appreciate all the support I got on this fic, and I hope the last chapter was up to par. Thank you very much for reading Nine Months, and hopefully I'll see a few of you on the review page of In The Dieing Sun. I may be looking for one or two betas for that fic, so if you are interested please let me know by way of email (the address can be found on my bio page). Please keep in mind that it has lots of shonen-ai, however; so if you're not sure you may want to read what I already have up on it. Thanks, and goodbye.


End file.
